


A.M.

by RosVailintin



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, M/M, Rain, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: Won’t you stay till de A.M.? All my favourite conversations were always made in the A.M., ‘cuz we don’t know what we’re saying, we’re just swimming ‘round in our glasses and talking ‘round of our asses, like we’re all gonna make it, yeah.— One Direction · A.M.





	A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒有寫刀子了吧! (ntm 有一點血的描寫, 開放結局所以大家可以選擇不喫刀! (真的嗎x  
> 標題是1D的A.M.,可以配文聽, 副歌絲的聲音太好了啊像是被烟酒浸泡的那樣真是太戳我了! (尖叫 這個人的聲音就莫名的對上了我所有的嗜好(? 完全就是爲了這首歌才寫的文x 毫無劇情毫無邏輯還很OOC注意x  
> 有一些furtive的春之覺醒的參考, 輕微代入Hänschen/Ernst (最喜歡的版本也是一組金黑!) 以及他們對唱那首 ‘愛是相互留下傷痕’ 這個idea.  
> 有膩膩歪歪的接吻和flashback的肉渣, 在我所有的文裏這簡直是清水 (?  
> 都可以的話就開始了!

‘牛仔.’ 伊利亞嘆了一口氣, 聞到自己呼吸裏滾燙的酒精味, 撞上冰涼的空氣蜷縮成一團白霧, 順著漏雨的破窗戶逃出去, 在黑暗的冷風裏徹底被扯碎; 月光甚至無法透過雲層.

靠在他胸口的美國人動了一下肩膀, 試圖擡起頭, 潮濕的黑色捲髮的涼意滲透了沾著水和泥沙的黑色毛衣, 從皮膚鑽進血管和骨頭. 那雙藍眼睛像雪後的晴空, 四周都是鮮紅的, 髮絲也像是覆蓋了一層紅色, 汎著鐵鏽的腥味, 如同荒廢的綿延幾千米長的帶刺的金屬網.

‘牛仔.’ 他又重複了一遍, 比起呼喚眼前的人卻更像自言自語.

空的酒杯被輕輕放在濕冷的地上. 美國人冰涼的嘴唇貼上他的唇角, 手指抓著沾了一層水的外衣滑溜溜的袖子往他身上爬, 膝蓋頂在大腿根上, 使得彈性不足的長褲綳得更緊. 伊利亞衹來得及最後看一眼窗外, 風像冰凌扎進淡得幾乎透明的藍眼睛.

他已經逐漸學會了如何在牛仔的親吻中呼吸. 這個吻帶著濃重的酒氣在他同樣浸透著酒精的口腔裏像暴風雪一樣肆虐, 一隻手撥掉了他手裏虛握著的小半瓶伏特加, 手掌包不住他的手背, 於是急切地與他十指相扣. 酒瓶在地上滾了幾圈, 停在了蘇洛的空杯子前面; 剩下的酒太少, 衹從瓶頸流出幾滴, 落在冷硬的水泥地面上, 連著氣味一起溶進雨水和血水的混合液體裏. 伊利亞張了張嘴, 他試圖推開蘇洛, 手錶的皮質的鏈子由於潮濕而變澀, 卡在腕骨的位置磨著那一段凍出青紫色的皮膚. 美國人單手撐著地面直起身, 另一隻手伸進高領毛衣裏徘徊在伊利亞頸側, 意外地溫熱. 伊利亞聽著他毫無掩飾的喘息聲, 他從那雙濕潤的藍眼睛裏看見了自己. 風穿過門窗的縫隙如同穿管風琴破碎的音管. 蘇洛拽著他的衣領擡頭去咬他的下唇, 他的睫毛顫了顫, 閉上了眼.

美國人的手隔著毛衣滑到他的胸口, 拇指過於緩慢地刮過乳頭, 另外四指摸索著側面隱藏在肌肉下的肋骨. 伊利亞有些僵硬地抱著他, 順從地打開口腔讓那隻伶俐的舌頭滑進來, 這舌頭在十幾小時前還撩撥過那些女孩的嘴唇. 他用一隻胳膊環住蘇洛的身體, 另一隻手在身後撐著地面好讓自己睜開眼的時候至少能夠看見外面. 美國人不停地往他身上爬, 擡起胯蹭他被尼龍緊身褲和PTFE防水布料包裹的大腿, 衣物發出尖細的摩擦聲, 被窗外的子彈一樣的雨聲和彼此的呼吸蓋過去. 他的大腿根很熱, 似乎被汗水打濕了, 内褲有些緊. 他抓住蘇洛的腰提起來向自己身上壓, 那對柔軟的嘴唇從他唇角滑到臉頰上, 牽出一道水漬. 美國人似笑非笑地看了他一眼, 像貓一樣在他臉上舔了一下. 伊利亞愣了一下, 閉上眼扭過頭, 用另一隻手的手背擦了擦.

後背緊接著撞上了水泥地, 美國人雕塑般漂亮的臉在他上方, 雙腿大張著跨坐在他小腹上, 挑起眉毛微笑著看著他. 伊利亞失神地盯著那雙眼睛看了幾秒, 然後像突然醒過來一樣眨了眨眼, 用手肘撐著身體半坐起來, 同時別過頭不去看對方臉上過於明顯的夾雜著失望的不滿. 他被輕輕推著胸口放回地面, 他看見蘇洛順著他剛才視綫的方向朝窗外望去, 清晰的下頜骨綫條和頸側的韌帶藉著閃電的光投下陰影.

‘看見什麽嗎?’ 他低聲問.

蘇洛張開嘴, 頓了一下, 轉身看著他說, ‘雨還在下.’

伊利亞避開他的目光皺起眉頭, 發出一聲衹有他自己聽得見的嘆息.

蘇洛用拇指勾著他的下巴將他的臉轉向自己, 另一隻手用兩指夾起旁邊沒了蓋子的小半瓶伏特加, 喝了一口含在嘴裏, 附身親吻蘇聯人始終微涼的嘴唇. 咽不下的透明酒液混著唾液從唇角流進高領毛衣裏, 伊利亞輕輕抖了一下, 雙腿稍微蜷起, 碰到蘇洛的大腿背面. 美國人輕笑了一下, 沉下腰頂他的胯間, 食指和中指拽下他的毛衣領子啃咬那裏溫暖一些的皮膚. 伊利亞側過頭, 喉嚨裏發出一聲像是享受又像是不滿的嗚咽, 彆扭地動了動腰, 在蘇洛看來卻完全是在迎合他的動作.

‘伊利亞...’ 他雙手包住他的蘇聯搭檔冰涼的手, 貼在他唇邊輕聲說.

暴躁的雨衝開衰弱的野草捶打著破爛的泥地, 在大大小小的石塊上撞得粉身碎骨, 閃電撕裂天空照亮滿地的草和雨水的尸體, 雷聲緊隨其後, 像教堂倒塌時發出最後的鳴響的鐘. 天空恢復了一片黑暗, 卻依然有像是慘淡的月光的白色光綫籠罩著這片血肉模糊的大地.

伊利亞冰藍色的眼睛看著他, 這雙眼睛沾了雨夜的寒氣, 卻透亮得像阿拉斯加的天空. 右眼角有一道淺棕色的傷疤, 蘇洛記得那裏被雨和血和泥土覆蓋的樣子. 他用食指摸了摸, 輕得像是傷口還在疼. 伊利亞垂下眼睛, 臉頰往另一側轉了一點, 卻在完全躲開他的撫摸之前停住了. 蘇洛低頭親吻那到傷痕.

‘老實説,’ 他就這麽幾乎趴在伊利亞身上貼著他的額角說, ‘我有時候覺得臉上有一道疤挺不錯的.’

伊利亞皺著眉從眼角看著他.

美國人繼續說, ‘這樣我們會看起來更像搭檔, 不是嗎?’

沒有回應. 他用膝蓋蹭了蹭伊利亞的大腿内側, 在他臉上親了一口.

他感覺到身下的人僵了一下. 幾秒之後, 他聽見對方悶悶地說, ‘你喝多了.’

他笑了, ‘所以呢?’ 威士忌還有至少兩三瓶, 紅葡萄酒還有一瓶, 伏特加他沒有認真數, 但他不相信蘇聯大熊這麽快就能夠全部喝完. 他有些不捨地從搭檔身上爬起來, 在腰上捏了一把, 像個把毛毛蟲塞到同學書包裏的孩子一樣笑著, 搖搖晃晃鑽到陰影裏, 接著就是酒瓶子清脆的碰撞聲.

‘先把這個喝了,’ 他提著那瓶陳年的深紅色的聖愛美隆酒回來的時候, 伊利亞又坐起來恢復了之前望向窗外的姿勢. 蘇洛扁了扁嘴, ‘剛才順來的.’ 伊利亞瞪了他一眼, 他眨了眨那雙漂亮的藍眼睛, 他知道他嚴肅認真的搭檔受不了這個. 伊利亞扭頭盯著窗外, 眉頭緊鎖, 突然讓他想起堪薩斯的草原上站立起來張望的野兔. 他把高脚杯放到蘇聯人右手邊. 不是任務需要的時候, 他很少見到伊利亞喝葡萄酒; 他其實很喜歡看紅葡萄酒的顔色留在他淺淡的嘴唇上, 他瘦長的手拿著杯腳也像古希臘雕像一樣美. 他沒有和伊利亞説過這些, 他會在他説完之前直接低吼一聲 “閉嘴”.

‘讓人閉嘴也不要總用同一種方法嘛.’ 有一晚蘇洛對他說. 當時的任務差不多結束了, 他們在那家酒店住最後一晚, 他不記得自己是用歸還竊聽器還是什麽理由敲開了蘇聯特工的門, 之後就變成兩個人在沙發上喝著一瓶不錯的紅酒, 他仗著身上有傷自説自話地縮在伊利亞懷裏, 後者因此一動都不敢動.

蘇洛把後腦勺靠在他肩上, 盯著他的嘴唇看了幾秒, 然後擡起手指把上面深色的酒漬抹開. 伊利亞要張嘴説什麽的時候, 他勾住他的脖子吻了上去.

‘這樣不是更好嗎?’

而伊利亞的第一個反應是查看他斷掉的肋骨和腰上的傷有沒有扯到.

‘你笑什麽?’ 伊利亞將視綫從窗戶轉移到蘇洛臉上, 面無表情地問道.

‘我在想—我在想我們之前做的時候你有多可愛.’

伊利亞愣了幾秒, 被紅酒染上一點血色的雙唇漸漸綳緊, 原本盯著他的沉默的眼睛越過他的頭頂穿過墻壁望向空洞的遠方, 食指無意識地在褲綫上來回摩擦.

‘閉嘴吧, 牛仔.’ 他終于說.

簡直和第一次一模一樣, 蘇洛看著蘇聯人的後腦勺想著. 那次的任務在聖愛美隆, 收工的晚上他們回到波爾多, 不約而同地誰也沒有喝酒; 天氣很好, 初秋夜晚的風不算冷, 沒有云遮擋天空, 他敲開伊利亞的門的時候, 房間裏窗戶大開, 白色的月光是唯一的光源, 隨著傾瀉進來的還有白天曬過的石磚路和草木的氣味. 蘇聯人給他開了門之後就回到沙發上, 手肘撐著膝蓋繼續研究茶几上的棋局. 蘇洛去厨房給自己做了一杯奶油咖啡, 坐進他斜對面的椅子裏.

過了很久, 伊利亞才收了棋盤, 擡起頭問他有什麽事.

‘一定要有事才能來找你嗎?’ 他笑著問.

伊利亞瞪了他一眼, 什麽都沒説.

於是蘇洛站起來, 走到他面前, 俯身吻了他. 他當時確實做了最壞的打算.

伊利亞愣了一下, 本能地想推開, 手上卻沒有用多少力氣. 他漸漸地收到了回應, 有些生澀, 但蘇聯紅色恐怖的嘴唇意外地很柔軟. 蘇洛用舌頭刮過他的上顎的時候睜開了眼, 伊利亞淺金色的睫毛輕輕地顫抖, 半闔的眼瞼下露出一半被月光穿透的灰藍色的虹膜. 他進入的時候, 蘇聯人的手顫抖地絞住他的後背, 汗濕的胸口貼著他的, 那雙眼睛失神地盯著天花板上精緻的植物和蛛網圖案, 像清晨蒙著露水的西伯利亞牛舌草的藍色花瓣. 街邊酒吧裏躁動的音樂和年輕人們的笑聲裹著潮氣爬到窗口. 伊利亞的喘息聲很低, 像金屬弦的振動.

‘我們該走了.’ 他背對著蘇洛在陰影裏站起身.

美國人沒有説話, 伸手去拽他的袖子, 碰到了袖口, 卻還是從指尖滑了出去.

伊利亞回頭看了他一眼. ‘我們該走了, 牛仔.’ 他重複道.

暴雨毫無收斂. 從窗戶裂縫漏進來的水在窗口的地上積了一灘, 地上的灰塵和植物殘渣漂浮起來, 在閃電照射下像一塊長滿零散真菌的培養皿.

‘別這麽緊張, 親愛的.’

伊利亞張了張嘴, 脖子上的血管凸起又沉下去. 蘇洛看不清他的眼睛.

於是他繼續說, ‘你難道不享受這種私密的氣氛嗎?’

他接到了一個意料之中的瞪視, 歪著頭以微笑回應.

伊利亞突然拽住他的胳膊將他拖到自己脚邊, 同時一發子彈穿透了墻壁, 卻衹是落在了蘇洛的酒瓶旁邊, 從那裏滾到墻根.

‘嘿, 謝謝.’ 他站起來解除槍上的保險, ‘這可真刺激.’

蘇聯人沒有説話也沒有看他. 他的右手在抖, 指尖無規律地敲擊著大腿. 眼睛在暗處幾乎是黑色, 像狩獵的鷹在四面墻之間巡視; 一縷金髮滑落到額前, 髮尖擦過睫毛.

‘別看著我.’ 他終於陰沉地說.

‘別用你性感到死的低音炮跟我説話.’ 蘇洛回嘴. _這句子太長了,_ 他想, _我本來可以想一句更好的._.

然後他注意到天空原本石墨一樣的灰黑色變淡了一些, 形成一種月光穿透了雲層的假象. 假象? 月光不可能穿透雲層.

‘我看是走不掉了, 你説呢?’ 蘇洛踮起腳貼在蘇聯人耳邊說.

伊利亞動了動肩膀, ‘專心, 牛仔.’

‘既然要留在這兒了,’ 他將手搭在他肩上, ‘不如我們把剩下的酒喝完.’ 他從背後拿出那瓶喝了一小半的聖愛美隆紅酒, ‘職業素養.’

伊利亞稍稍低頭, 雙手握著槍緩慢地擡到胸口的高度.

蘇洛舉起瓶子喝了一口, 湊過去扣住搭檔的手腕, 分不清是誰的手在輕輕顫抖. 他擡眼看著伊利亞, 在他嘴唇上落下一個帶著酒氣和未乾的紅色液體的吻.

槍聲在耳邊響起.

**Author's Note:**

> 啊現在看自己文前notes提到Hänschen/Ernst感到被自己喂了一把大刀... 就H親了E之後說如果我們三十年之後再回頭看, 今天晚上會是無比美麗. 感謝讀到這裏, 我死了.


End file.
